The One Within
by The Real Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Not really enough room to put it here... so it's at the beginning of the first chapter! But pretty much, my take on season 3!


-1**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the War Planet/Shadow Raiders characters… but Sara Faye Alger is MINE!!! XP No Taking Please!**

**Summery: In a desperate attempt to save his children's life from the horrors of the "Black Beast" (Known to the Alliance as the Beast Planet) Doctor and Scientist John Alger used experimental stasis tubes on them in hopes that they would survive. These stasis tubes where put into the heart of one out of fourteen pleases of the Earth that where sent out and scattered throughout the universe in a last ditch attempt to preserve bits and peaces of the once beautiful and lush planet, now destroyed and dieing. Over 2200 years pass with them in the heart of now Planet Ice. Sadly two out of the three Stasis Tube failed, leaving only one survivor from Planet Earth… This is pretty much my story of what I think happened, and how the World Engines got there. (Yap! It was us!) This is MY take on season 3, since they are never going to make it!**

**The One Within**

**Chapter One**

**The Beginning of the End**

**Y**ou don't know what you have until it's gone. I never quite understood the meaning of these words when I was a child. Most have heard them within their life, but few could ever really understand the truth behind them. Sure people say that they have lost something that they wished they could get back. But to lose all that you have ever known your whole life, right down to the petty everyday acts you perform without even thinking about them. Even the little things you take for granted, gone out of your reach forever, never to get them back. Think it's impossible? For me, it's a sad reality. And sadly, that's where my story begins…

Sara sat in the black leather desk chair in her father's office. With her eyes closed, she sat spinning slowly in place. 'Why me?' she though to herself, 'Why not Matt or Christina? They're into this kind of stuff more then I am.' Her father, Dr. John Alger, the lead scientist for U.S. military weapons development program, for many years had been working on a new weapon that would "turn the tides in the war." Or so he would often say to her, as well as her older sister and brother. It always seemed to be the topic of family discussions anymore. Matt and Christina would indulge in their father's talks about his new weapon that has taken him so many years to develop and perfect. And every night was the same discussion as the night before, around their small dinning room table.

It was now the era of WWIII, (World War Three) and each country was on a race to develop newer, stronger, and more efficient weapons to give them the edge to win the war. Most countries where war wrecked, bombed, blasted, massacred, and left for destroyed. America, Sara's home land, so far has been the lucky one to keep the terrier from our front steps, and it was her father's job to keep it that way.

After years of research and studies, he made a break though in the discovery of a new energy. An energy that could be bound together, into any shape, and can be transported anywhere. This energy could destroy anything organic on contact, making it one of the most deadly and destructive weapons know to mankind. Today was the unveiling of her father's massive weapon and that was why she was here. He wanted her to see the "salvation" of their country.

Sara continued to spinning in the large, plush chair, wondering if this day would ever end. She sighed to myself, cracking an eye open to look up at the clock that read eleven past noon. Sighing yet again to herself as she spoke, "Late again. Why can't father ever be on time for once in his life?" She slowly pulled herself out of the chair, causing it to spin slightly away from her. Sara picked up the receiver to the phone, dialing the number that would hopefully let her reach her father. The woman on the other end that answered sounded extremely stressed "Lackland C4 Operations, Airman Duvall Speaking, can I help you?"

"Um… yes, this is Sara Faye Alger. I was trying to get in touch with my father, Dr. John Alger. Could you put me though to him?" Without even giving her a sign she had heard a word that Sara had just spoke, the phone began to ring again, apparently showing it has been put though to another line.

Sara looked up at the clock for the second time that early after noon. After hearing several more rings from the new line she was put though to, she reluctantly placed the receiver back on its proper sitting place on the phone. Turning the chair back towards her, she unceremoniously flopped back down into it, making it roll a few inches away from its former placement from the deck. "I can't believe this! I know he's always late, but he never forgets about things like this. Especially since it's something he's been worked hard on for so long!"

Moving her body in a way to let her hand move more freely into the side pocket of her slightly faded denim jeans, she pulled her black iPod Video from inside. After doing so, she reached into the slim middle section of her father's office desk, retrieving a set of silver headphones that belonged to him. She placed them over her ears, plugging them into her latest gift from her father.

Gifts seam to be her father's way of trying to make up for the time and attention he's been denying his children. And the less time he spends at home with them, the more gifts they would restive, by either mail or office assistants. Never had their father handed them the "I'm Sorry" gifts by hand, which in Sara's eyes, made it a horrible "slap in the face."

Since the untimely death of there mother to cancer, Dr. Alger became more, and more engrossed in his research, spending less time at home and more time in the office. Sara's older sister told her that is was there father's way of "coping" with the stress of losing her so suddenly. Sara always wished she had the courage to bring this matter up to him, but when presented with the many opportunities that she had, the words and the small bit of courage that she managed to gather would flea without fail. 'At least we have evening dinner with father.' And she would often remind herself to be grateful for that small time spent with him.

As Sara relaxed back into her father's chair, the office door went swinging opening at an alarming rate, making it slam against the wall with a loud bang. Sara startled at once, jumping strait up out of the chair, causing it to fall over in the process. Looking over to the door with widened eyes, she could hardly make out who the intruder was over the large stack of boxes and booklets that obstructed the individuals view.

The person that had disrupted Sara's peace curst and stumped over to the wooden office desk, depositing their large load in the very middle. Only after doing so, the individual turned in Sara's direction slightly. Now that the boxes and booklets where removed from her view, she could see that the person was a tall man, with deep burnet hair, and light colored skin, much like herself. He had round reading glasses that sat on his nose, a white lab coat that draped over a pressed light blue button down shirt, a dark blue classic tie, and black dress pants that almost covered over his black polished loafers.

The man, still unnoticed of Sara's presents, started grabbing various folders and binders out of the boxes that had placed on the desk just moments before. Sara watched the man continue to remove articles from the boxes before making a small coughing sound. The man stiffened for a moment from the unexpected noise, and turned to face her.

Sara stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, as her foot tapped the carpeted floor slowly, staring down her forgetful father. He's eyes widened for a fraction of a secant before shame crossed them. "Sara! Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry! I totally forgot to have my assistant call you up here to let you know that unveiling has been pushed back an hour!" Dr. Alger said to his apparently upset daughter, "Why is my chair over turned on the floor?" He asked, looking beyond her.

Sara looked over her shoulder at her father's desk chair lying on its side, "It fell over after you throw the door against the wall, scaring me half to death," she said stepping behind it to lift it back up onto its legs.

"Oh Sara, quit over exaggerating everything," Dr. Alger said, stepping back to his boxes, "Now, you have a half hour before you have to be down there. But I need to head down to the auditorium now to finish setting everything up. You can ether stay here, and help me go though all these boxes, or you can head down with me now, it's up to you."

Sara looked over at the boxes and booklets piled on the desk, and crinkled her nose up at them, "I'll head down with you now," She said, pocketing her iPod once again, and headed for the door with her father in tow.


End file.
